dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
One of a Kind
"One of a Kind" is the third of episode of the TV-series Danny Phantom. Danny figures out a way to raise his grade while fending off rogue ghost hunter Skulker. Episode Recap Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in the harbor where Danny fights the Box Ghost inside one of the pier buildings. After Tucker captures him with the Fenton Thermos, Danny complains on his friends' lack of cooperation on the schedules they give him (Sam to help Danny study for a test while Tucker to help him fight ghosts). Tucker accidentally drops the Fenton Thermos while playing around with it shortly after, releasing all the ghosts they caught earlier. All of this is being viewed from afar by Skulker, a predatory ghost hunter who hunts all things rare and unique; he sets his sight on Danny, one of the world's only half-human half-ghost hybrids. The next day, Jazz is ecstatic over her letter being accepted from "Genius Magazine" which promises to do a cover story on Maddie, something which Jazz wishes to prove her parents can be normal outside of the realm of ghosts. Danny leaves for school quickly afterwards when Jack bestows another Fenton invention (the Ghost Gabber) which suspects Danny as usual. In school, Danny finds out he got a "D" on his biology test, so to raise his grade, Sam suggests an extra assignment on the rare purple-back gorilla Sampson at the zoo (with her own agenda of wanting the gorilla to be set free). Tucker agrees to also be his time manager, both of their opinions prompting a reluctant Danny, all the while as Skulker silently stalks Danny. At the Amity Park Zoo, Danny, Sam, and Tucker spend hours eying Sampson with only Sam displaying any interest. While Danny and Tucker sleep, Sam heads down to Sampson's cage for a closer look. Skulker, too is there, fighting off a tiger which catches Sampson's attention. He immediately tries to warn Sam, who takes this as a sign to release him which she happily does. He attacks Skulker and flings him to where Danny and Tucker are, both of whom are still asleep. Sampson's repeated attacks on Skulker prompts the two to wake up. Skulker had already escaped by the time they awoke, leaving Danny to put the gorilla back in his cage. Danny and Tucker wanted to tell everybody that she released the gorilla but she blackmails them showing them a picture of them sleeping (together) causing them to forget about it. The trio returns to Danny's house where Maddie is being interviewed by a woman named Connie who works for Genius Magazine, Jazz hovering nearby, trying her hardest to confess any normality of her mother. Upon entering Danny's room, Skulker captures Danny in his net and introduces himself and what he plans to do to him. Danny quickly goes intangible and escapes causing the two to have a battle, disturbing the rest of the Fenton family. Sam and Tucker try to cover up for Danny while Connie expresses interest in him, assuming Danny to possess a hidden level of genius. Skulker manages to take Danny down to the basement lab, planning to cage him until Sam interrupts. Danny takes advantage of this and kicks him away. Skulker lands on Tucker and finds his PDA. Admiring its sleek technology, he attaches it to his gauntlet, but suffers it's side-effect in which it reacts to Tucker's schedule, taking him to places written on said schedule. Skulker experiences this several times until Danny learns the PDA's side-effect and decides to get ahead of the schedule, namely the zoo. Skulker enters Sampson's cage wondering where Danny is, only to be tricked by Sam and Tucker (who was in a gorilla costume), the latter who fools around with Skulker's PDA by re-programming his and letting Danny get in an edge in battle. Skulker proceeds to destroys Tucker's PDA, so as a last resort, Danny calls for Sampson who soundly beats up Skulker and destroys his armor which reveals him to be nothing but a small green blob-ish like creature. Danny captures Skulker and accidentally discovers that Sampson is a girl. As a result, he gets his cover on Genius Magazine as well as a raised C'' for his grade. Danny, upset, transforms and takes his anger out on the Box Ghost. Casting *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Grey DeLeslie as Sam Manson *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton *Rob Paulson as Jack Fenton, Box Ghost *Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer *Mathew St. Patrick as Skulker Transcript ''Main article: One of a Kind/Transcript '' Trivia * '''1st appearance:' Box Ghost and Skulker * This is the first episode to begin with Danny in phantom mode. * This is the first episode where Danny was referred to as Daniel. * In this episode and the episode, "Prisoners of Love," Skulker was voiced by Mathew St. Patrick, in later appearances, he is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Goofs * When Skulker is threatening to throw Danny Phantom into the Ghost Zone, Danny's eyes are momentarily blue although he is in ghost form; later on, when Danny flies through the ceiling to get to his room, Sam momentarily has pupils. * When Sam is telling Danny's parents that Danny is upstairs lifting weights, her eyes cross. * When Mr. Lancer was talking to Danny at the end of this episode, Danny closes his eyes halfway and his eyelids are yellow. * The gym uniforms shown in this episode are sleeveless- the ones in future episodes have sleeves. The shorts also lose their white stripes and become solid red, but the shirt gains a CH logo. * After the commercial break, Skulker's hair is blue, unlike his natural electric green, although it may be because of the lighting. * In the end credits, during the showing of the voice actors, it reads "One of Kind" instead of "One of a Kind" Allusions * Title: "One of a Kind" is a phrase used to describe something unique and unlike anything else in the world. * In Skulker’s first two appearances, he was voiced by Mathew St. Patrick, in later appearances, he was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson * While Sampson is attacking Skulker, Danny, Sam and Tucker watch while showing expressions of exclamation at the ferocity of Sampson's attack. In one shot, they are each covering either their ears, eyes, or mouth, parodying the concept of See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil. * The game displayed on the PDA when Skulker is waiting for Danny to show up appears to be PONG. * The names "Sampson" and "Delilah" refer to the biblical story of Sampson. * The ring tone for Tucker's PDA is the "William Tell Overture" composed by Gioacchino Rossini. * When talking about the Genius Magazine Maddie Fenton cites the feminist slogan "Beside every great man, there's a great woman" a little bit inside out: "I think that beside every genius woman, there is a genius man". * When Tucker captures Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, he says, "Goodnight, everybody", a reference to the 1993 cartoon Animaniacs, which featured Rob Paulson (the voice of Box Ghost, Jack Fenton, and Technus) as the one of the main characters, Yakko Warner, who would often blow a kiss at the audience and say, "Goodnight, everybody" if he misunderstood something. Gallery es:El único en su especie Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes